Race: Werecat
Werecats The Split Race The Werecats are a race of curious, strong, and tribal wanderers known for their global curiosity, yet deep disdain between the two subraces. —''' '''Ko vs Kha The Werecats are divides into two subraces - the fullborn, and the halfborn. The fullborn - the Nekha - are adventurous and freewandering, with an affinity for trade and social economics. While they have a reputation of dealing in illegal goods, it is not their intent to do as such, as the Nekha simply have less strict laws about such products. All in all, they are amiable, cunning, and above all else, curious about everything. The Neko, on the other hand, are the half-born, looking exactly like humans with cat ears, tails, and longer claws. Unlike most children’s stories about them, the Neko are far from friendly and harbor a territorial personality. They are smart and warlike, loyal to the cause they support and will use the social stereotypes about them to their own use. They are fierce, territorial, deceptive, and yet, as with all “Werecats”, they harbor a vast curiosity which strives them to conquer more. —''' '''Survival of the Fittest The life for the Ko and the Kha are universally tough, due to their origins in the jungle. While others races adapted poison resistance or disease resistance, the Werecats evolved in a different way - they evolved to hunt and to expand beyond the jungles. Like humans, they are adaptable and able to survive in many situations. —''' '''An Age Old Grudge The Werecat subraces are constantly fighting with each other, kept in a constant stalemate despite how hard each side tries. This “war” has gone on for centuries, and many scholars believe it may never end. If a Kha and a Ko were to meet in public they wouldn’t outright fight, but they would never trust each other enough to truly ally themselves with the other. Traits —''' '''Night vision Both Ko and Kha have expert vision in dark settings, adapted from their origins in the dark jungles, where they hunted to survive. They are able to see out to a moderate point in a moonless night, yet beyond that, their vision starts to fail them. —''' '''Claws and Teeth The Werecats are notoriously adept with their claws and teeth as weapons and are able to use them as well as any tiger can use theirs. Both subraces fight in a similar manner when using these natural weapons, and their claws are also useful in Avalon surfaces. —''' '''Enhanced Stamina The Werecats have more stamina and agility than any of the other races (this doesn’t mean raw speed). While they can outrun any other race, they aren’t necessarily able to dodge arrows that they didn’t even know existed, or completely dodge a sudden knife blow. That’d just be crazy! —''' '''Longer Recovery The Werecats have some traits similar to house cats and need to sleep longer by a few hours in order to feel fully refreshed and recharged. —''' '''Long Claws (Kha) The Kha’s longer claws lead them to be unable to wield weapons such as greatswords or mauls as easily as other races. However, they can use daggers, swords, spears, shields, and bows just fine. —''' '''Innately Territorial (Ko) The Ko are aggressive from birth (to the point where they actively scratch and bite during being birthed), and will always harbor a distrust and a sense of pride over every other race. What they lack in technology, they make up for in instinct, and guerilla tactics. Written by Juan_Plays/A Lizehrd#9406